


A journey in Bedsharing (Traducida)

by Winchesterxk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, a bit of hurt/comfort, tradución
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterxk/pseuds/Winchesterxk
Summary: La primera vez que Thor y Bruce compartieron cama fue por accidente.





	A journey in Bedsharing (Traducida)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Journey in Bedsharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553053) by [ponchothor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchothor/pseuds/ponchothor). 



La primera vez que Thor y Bruce compartieron cama fue por accidente. Eran las 2AM y Bruce estaba dejando el laboratorio por primera vez en casi 24hs. Prácticamente durmiéndose parado, no se dio cuenta que la puerta que abrió no era la suya si no la de la derecha. Perezosamente se quito los zapatos, los pantalones y se saco la camisa sobre la cabeza (estando muy cansado hasta como para desprender los botones), quedando solo con una camiseta y bóxers. Cuando se subió a la cama noto una suave respiración y ronquidos a su lado, pero culpó a la falta de sueño y lo ignoro. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que se dio cuenta que esta, era la cama de Thor.  
Eran cerca de las 4am cuando Thor se despertó por un débil ronquido en su oído. Cuando abrió los ojos pesadamente, vio a bruce durmiendo pacíficamente entre sus brazos. Este era un buen sueño, aunque no era nuevo pensó Thor, antes de acercar a Bruce hacia él, dándole un pequeño beso en los risos y cerrando los ojos una vez más. Sintió a Bruce, instintivamente, acomodar la cara en su pecho y apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Bruce antes de volverse a dormir. No fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Thor se dio cuenta que en el sueño donde despertaba con Bruce, nunca se volvió a dormir, no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que se dio cuenta que no fue un sueño.  
Justo después de las 9, Bruce se despertó con la cara apoyada en un largo y firme pecho, con unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor. Eso era inusual. Se alejo para encontrar que, un dormido Thor, era el culpable. No estaba en contra de la situación, claro, pero no recordaba a Thor entrando a su cuarto la noche anterior. Y Thor no se veía como el tipo de persona que se mete a la cama de los demás de ninguna forma sin su consentimiento.  
“¿Thor? ¿Cuando viniste?” Dijo Bruce moviendo despacio al dormido Thor.  
“Mmmm…Bruce…” Thor soltó a Bruce y se estiro.  
“Buenos días, Thor. No estoy enojado ni nada, pero, ¿por qué estas en mi cama?” Bruce se sentó y dejo caer las sabanas descubriendo su torso, sintiéndose aliviado de haber estado usando una camiseta la noche anterior.  
“Este es mi cuarto, Banner”  
“¿Qué? No, recuerdo venir a acostarme anoche y-“Bruce miro alrededor, faltaban los libros, papeles y tazas vacías cubriendo todas las superficies, esto confirmo que este, de hecho, no era su cuarto. “Oh, dios Thor, lo siento tanto.”  
“No te preocupes, Banner, no es nada. Me alegro de que por una vez hayas tenido una buena noche de sueño.” Bruce noto, cuando se miro al espejo que esteba frente a la cama, que las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se notaban menos que usualmente.  
Después de eso no volvieron a hablar del tema. Bruce estaba demasiado avergonzado y Thor no quería presionarlo, en su lugar lo dejaron pasar por el resto del día. No fue malo, pero sin importar lo que hicieran había una sensación incomoda en el aire, como si estuvieran evitando algo. El día continuo como siempre, Bruce en el laboratorio, Thor apareciéndose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que Bruce se acordara de hacer cosas como comer algo y beber al menos un vaso de agua por cada taza de café que tomaba. Para alguien que pasa tanto tiempo tratando de ayudar a los demás, Bruce era malo en cuidarse a sí mismo. Así que una vez que volvieron de Sakaar, Thor decidió que él lo cuidaría.  
Fue tarde en la noche cuando el incidente volvió a salir. Desde lo de Ultron, Thor raramente tenía más de unas horas de descanso, no es como que alguien lo supiera, con su actitud alegre todo el tiempo. Pero desde que compartió cama con Bruce, después de una noche entera de sueño por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Thor supo que iba a ser mas difícil quedarse dormido. Estuvo intentado por más de tres horas hasta que se dio por vencido a la 1am.  
Thor dejo su cuarto, decidiendo ponerse una camiseta antes de salir, y fue cuidadoso de no dejar que la puerta se golpee al salir. Caminar los 6 metros hasta la puerta de Bruce le aterraba, pero sabía que si quería dormir, al menos un poco, tenía que hacerlo. Hizo el camino pero al levantar la mano para golpear la puerta noto que la puerta se estaba abriendo.  
“¿Thor?” escucho preguntar a un Bruce medio dormido que estaba parado en la puerta.  
“Si Banner, soy yo”  
“¿Como sabias que te buscaba? Justo estaba por ir a tu cuarto”  
“¿Si? No podía dormir y bueno, anoche fue la mejor noche de sueño que tuve en… años probablemente. No sé que había planeado decirte pero-“  
“No, entiendo, Thor. Raramente duermo, mucho menos tan profundamente como lo hice anoche. Iba a ir a buscarte, para ver si no te oponías a repetir lo de anoche.” Bruce lucia nervioso. “Pero, uh, sin la parte de mi pensando que es mi cuarto y tu sin saber que yo estaba ahí hasta la mañana.”  
“Banner, creo que es una idea maravillosa. ¿Mi cuarto o el tuyo?”  
“el tuyo, uh, tu cama es mas grande. Y probablemente tu cuarto este más limpio que el mío.” Bruce hizo señas a las pilas de papeles y las tazas sucias que estaban por todos lados.  
“Eso suena perfecto, Banner,” Thor dio vuelta y camino hacia su cuarto haciéndole señas a Bruce de que lo siga”  
Después de esa noche, se convirtió en algo que siempre hacían. Todas las noches Bruce iría hasta el cuarto de Thor en algún momento después de la medianoche, y sin hablar, Thor acomodaría las sabanas para que Bruce se acueste a su lado. Y en algún punto de la noche, los brazos de Thor encontrarían un lugar alrededor de Bruce y la cabeza de Bruce encontraría su camino al espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Thor. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos estaban, realmente durmiendo. Las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Bruce habían desaparecido y Thor de alguna forma estaba más enérgico de lo normal.  
Las cosas estaban mucho mejor, pero no eran perfectas. Todavía habían noches en las que Bruce se despertaría en sudor frio, el fantasma del puño de su padre apareciendo a centímetros de su cara otra vez. En esas noches, Thor lo abrazaría fuerte, acariciando los risos de Bruce, y susurrando palabras reconfortantes en nórdico a su oído hasta que lentamente se volviera a dormir. Habría noches en las que Thor despertaría gritando, la imagen de Hela arrasando con Asgard, fresca en su mente, y era el turno de Bruce de abrazar a Thor contra su pecho, el latido de su corazón y el sonido de su respiración traería a Thor a la realidad, y eventualmente se volvería a dormir.  
Pero también habían sentimientos. Por mucho que dormir al lado de Thor lo había ayudado, había creado un sentimiento de anhelo en su corazón, como hielo que se esparce lentamente por su pecho apagando el calor que había ahí. Las noches se volvieron agridulces, reconfortantes mezcladas con una pisca de tristeza, y Bruce no estaba seguro cuando mas podría aguantarlo. Pero Thor le importaba demasiado como para dejarlo solo con las pesadillas. Mientras Thor lo necesite él estaría ahí.  
Thor no estaba mucho mejor, pero en vez de el anhelo agridulce que Bruce sentía constantemente, el era golpeado con algo que se sentía como un cuchillo en el corazón. Todas las mañanas, cuando despertaba antes que Bruce, atesoraría el tiempo en el que podía mirar a Bruce durmiendo tan pacifico. La luz de la ventana alumbraba su perfil perfectamente, causando que Thor note las líneas de sonrisa alrededor de los ojos que al comienzo no existían pero fueron creciendo a lo largo de los días. Notaba la forma en que las pestañas, que eran tan largas, tocaban ligeramente sus mejillas iluminadas por el sol de la mañana. Y ahí seria cuando el hielo lo golpearía. El hermoso y perfecto hombre que tenía enfrente y que no era suyo, y que probablemente nunca lo seria. Así que Thor tomaría lo que podía, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en su corazón y disfrutar los momentos en los que podía pretender que Bruce también lo amaba.  
Cerca de dos meses con esto, las cosas cambiarían. Un día Bruce se despertaría 10 minutos antes de lo usual y se encontraría con Thor mirándolo con una débil sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste, una llena de anhelo. La cara de Thor cambiaria inmediatamente al ver los ojos de Bruce abrirse, ahora llena de culpa y ansiedad. Bruce no podía con eso. Y tal vez fue su estado medio dormido lo que le dio coraje, o tal vez fue su amigo verde empujando para que arregle su vida, pero Bruce se inclino hacia adelante, sus labios casi tocando los de Thor, como si pidiera permiso. La mano de Thor posándose sobre la cara de Bruce mientras comenzaba un beso. Bruce se inclino más, profundizando el beso, sus labios moviéndose lentamente. Ahora estando uno contra el otro, el brazo de Bruce en la cintura de Thor para traerlo más cerca y la mano de Thor apoyada delicadamente en la base del cuello de Bruce, lentamente acariciando sus risos, ahí acostados besándose por lo que parecieron horas. Fue Thor quien se separo primero, solo lo suficiente para respirar, su frente todavía apoyada contra la de Bruce.  
“banner…Bruce. ¿Sabes cuánto espere para hacer eso?” suspiro  
“¿¡cuanto esperaste!? Estuve soñando esto desde antes de esa noche cuando accidentalmente vine a tu cuarto en vez de mío. Solo nunca creí que podrías sentir lo mismo.”  
“Bruce, amor, estoy enamorado de ti hace más de lo que recuerdo. Desde antes de Sakaar, incluso. Apenas pare de pensar en ti desde la primera vez que volviste de ser Hulk en ese quinjet. Tomo todo de mi no besarte ahí en ese momento.”  
“¿Estas bromeando? Eso es todo lo que quería. Pero nunca pensé- bueno, tu eres literalmente un dios y yo soy yo.”  
“Bruce, nunca pensé que correspondías mis sentimientos. Eres brillante, y amable y desinteresado y la cosa más hermosa que he visto. Eres la persona más fuerte que alguna vez conocí y me haces querer ser fuerte para ti. Soy un torpe idiota comparado con ti.”  
“Thor, eres la mas absolutamente brillante, valiente, amable, realmente buena persona que conocí alguna vez. Eres la belleza personificada. Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que te das crédito, y la forma en la que vez el universo me hace emocionar por las pequeñas cosas otra vez. Veo las cosas como dientes de león en las gritas de las veredas y pienso ‘como vería esto Thor?’ eres más que increíble, Thor.  
“¿Así que creo que los dos somos idiotas, no?”  
“soy un completo idiota. Y tu un tonto. Pero eres mi tonto, y estoy enamorado de ti.”  
“Bruce, eres el idiota más inteligente que conocí, y no creo que sea posible de amar a alguien tanto como te amo.”  
Después de esa mañana, la rutina cambio, Bruce no esperaba hasta la medianoche para unirse a Thor, y el cuarto de Thor ahora era el suyo, a medida que su ropa fue lentamente cruzando el pasillo con él, el ‘cuarto de Bruce’ era ahora conocido como la ‘oficina de Bruce’. Había besos y ‘te amo’ a la noche, y en la mañana, y todo el tiempo en el medio de estos. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos eran realmente felices.

**Author's Note:**

> weno, es mi primera traducción, así que si hay algún error me avisan?  
> ameeeee este fic es de los mas lindos que lei, gracias a ponchothor que me dejo traducirlo <333 Real necesitamos más fics de estos dos boludos en español porque son súper soft, pure y cute y los amo mucho.  
> tw: winchesterxk :)


End file.
